legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe the Horseman
= Overview = Gabe is an anthropomorphic horse, formerly residing in Ancient Haven, who is currently living in the Neverless Canyons area of Greystone Ruins. He can be found in the basement of the only non-ruined building in the region, and is easily recognizable due to his large stature and his red shirt clearly displaying his name. His house is currently considered safe, meaning that the Art Gallery and Bestiary may be viewed there. Gabe's house cannot be reached until the bridge leading to the eastern canyons is repaired. This is after completing Mount Dreadclaw. Gabe the Horseman is named after SweGabe, the creator of the Egyptian royal family and Legend of Queen Opala series. Gabe is one of two characters that SweGabe has based on herself, the other being Gabrielle. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD Note on advancing Gabe's scenes: When attempting to move from one encounter to another, both dialogue and visit count requirements must be met. In order for the game to recognize a return to Gabe's house as a different visit, the player must exit his house completely, walk away from the door and then return to his house. Simply exiting the basement does not guarantee a change in scene. Dialogue requirements are specified within the scene descriptions. First Encounter Upon first entering the basement of Gabe's residence, Kai immediately sees Gabe and assumes that he is an aggressive monster. Gabe , after getting over the surprise of someone walking into his house, reassures Kai that he is not one of those "savage beasts" and corrects Kai's use of the term "Monster" by identifying himself as an "Anthro" (or "furry"). After being asked why he lives out in the middle of nowhere, Gabe mentions that he once tried living with humans, but that it didn't work out. Kai assumes that the humans made fun of him, but Gabe states that they actually constantly checked to see if he had a "tight rump" amongst other "features" associated with equines...and it wasn't just the females doing this. Gabe then wonders why the conversation has strayed into his sex life, but Kai just responds by saying he feels like he knows Gabe. At this point, Gabe wonders what Kai's real intentions are, and asks if he finds him attractive. Finding Gabe Attractive If Kai confesses that he finds Gabe attractive, Gabe will react by nervously hoping it was a joke and suddenly remembering he has other things to do. If talked to again before the beginning of the second encounter, Kai can convince Gabe to explain why he left Ancient Haven. Gabe explains that he's regarded by the other Anthros of Ancient Haven as more of a pony, meaning that he was often the target of sexual advances by male stallions and bulls. After leaving, he had similar trouble with humans, leading him to seek shelter in Neverless Canyons. Kai will then suggest making Gabe his by leashing him, leading Gabe to blush heavily in response. Note: This is the only way to make the two red treasure chests eventually appear in Gabe's basement. The first chest will appear during the third encounter. The second chest will appear on an additional visit after the third encounter (must completely exit and re-enter house). The chests contain Illustations X and XX. This choice is also required for a third chest to appear in the Ancient Haven containing Illustration XXX. Sticking With Females If Kai either directly claims he only likes women, or says that his comment about finding Gabe attractive was just a joke, Gabe will relax, and allow Kai to freely explore his basement. If talked to again before the beginning of the second encounter, Gabe will mention that he's an artist, but is currently suffering from artist's block. Kai will offer to help with it, although there is no apparent quest related to it as of yet. Note: The two choices here will only impact aspects of Kai's dialogue in the remaining two encounters, and will not affect the way in which the overall scenes play out. Second Encounter Upon returning after his first visit(in which Kai must speak with Gabe twice), Kai will walk in on Gabe speaking with Nipha the sphinx. Gabe will express relief as Kai's presence briefly interrupts the awkward conversation. Gabe tells Kai that Nipha wants him to draw an artistic nude of her, although he says that she likely has an ulterior motive. Nipha briefly denies the accusation, but quickly drops the charade and comments on "Gabie's" features. Nipha then feels up Kai and comments on his 'size' (appears to change depending on how many magical growth or shrink items have been used.), to which Gabe comments, "Now you know Nipha." As Kai begins to leave, Gabe loudly pleads with Kai not to leave him alone with the sex crazed sphinx. If spoken to again, Gabe will claim that he's dropped his pencil, implying he can't draw Nipha. It is not known if this excuse ultimately works. Third Encounter Due to a possible bug, you may need to exit and re-enter Gabe's house twice to trigger the third encounter. Once Kai has talked to Farah about her son, Nehas the Stallion, in one of the taverns of Namaria (see here, Seventh Tavern), he will run into Farah and Gabe talking upon returning to Gabe's basement (assuming that the previous two encounters occurred). Farah assures that she was just telling Gabe how much he looks like Nehas. Gabe finds it amusing, seeing as he's not human, to which Farah notes that her son isn't human either. As Gabe ends up backed against the wall by Farah's lamentations about her son's inability to communicate his "needs", he begs Kai for help. Restraining Farah Kai will rein Farah in, telling her that Gabe has trouble refusing such advances. Farah will back off, saying she doesn't want to take advantage of someone who is not willing, to which Gabe sighs with relief...although he will still mention to Kai that Farah looks like she'll pounce anyway any second. Additionally, if Kai can't or won't pay the 5,000 Gold required for the alternative when asked, Gabe will sigh with relief, and the remainder of this choice will play out. Farah Has Her Way Kai will say it's impolite to stop a woman in need such as Farah. Gabe protests, saying that he cant afford to put his work on hold to entertain Farah. He is reassured by Farah that he will be properly compensated, to which Gabe notes a price of 5,000 Gold (likely assuming that she could never afford it). If Kai agrees and can afford it, Farah will make her move, while Kai assures Gabe that he'll stand guard. Gabe's reactions throughout the scene are of hesitant acceptance, go so far as to apologize when he thinks he's hurt Farah only to be stunned by her response. Gabe takes control of the situation, turning the tables on a happily surprised Farah. In the end, despite being pleased by Gabe's performance, Farah comments that she expects even more out of her 5,000 Gold investment... Once the scene has ended, the player will earn the achievement "Doubtful Payment." Epilogue There are no further scenes with Gabe. However, if you expressed an interest in him, the second treasure chest will appear in his basement after you leave his house and visit him once more. After all the encounters are over, Gabe will express relief at finally having some quiet time following the third encounter. Full Dialogue Text Provided to help with choices and identifying encounter number. Scene 1 Horseman: Huh…!? Kai: W-Woah, stay back! Who are you? Horseman: You have to excuse me, but I consider it rather rude to just storm into someone’s home. Why don’t you tell me who you are instead? Kai: Wait, are you one of those… Horseman: Please, do I really look like a savage beast to you? I have nothing in common with the monsters outside. Kai: Yeah, you seem a bit more calm than those. But if you aren’t a monster, what are you? Horseman: *Sighs* I really dislike that word, “monster”. If you need to call me anything, use my name. Horseman/Gabe: I’m Gabe, I belong to the rare species I believe your people like to call anthros, or furries. Kai: Ah yes, that would probably be much better. My name is Kai, but… Kai: (1). …An Anthro? (2). Never thought I’d see one! (3). Great, a fur-fag… (1). …An Anthro? Gabe: Never heard of us…? Well I shouldn’t be too surprised, we are rare after all and very few of us leave the Ancient Haven. Before you ask, because I can see it in your eyes. Ancient Haven is a town, populated with my kind. Kai: But what are you doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere? (2). Never thought I’d see one! Kai: So you’re a, erm…talking horse? Gabe: That is the less creative way to see it… But yeah, sure, I’m a talking horse. Kai: But what are you doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere? (3). Great, a fur-fag… Gabe: E-Excuse me…? Kai: Uuugh, nevermind… I just suddenly got the idea your species are far more common then you might think. Gabe: Are you sure…? I thought we as an species were rather rare. Kai: But what are you doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere? Kai: But what are you doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere? Gabe: I just like to be alone with my thoughts and hobbies, is that really so different from any human? I tried to live with humans for a little while, but… Well, it was awkward, to say the least. Kai: Did they make fun of you? Call you names? Gabe: No, nothing of the sort! But it was rather distracting when everyone was checking out if I had a tight rump. Not to mention those who tried to grab my crotch, to see what else was large and equine. And not only women did it either, yikes! Kai: … Yeeeah, funny how that goes… Gabe: Human and anthros just don’t blend well together. Either there is too much hate growing between the species, or they become mad with lust. There rarely is no middle ground, so I’m living here where I can avoid temptations. Kai: You live in celibacy? Gabe: Haha ha! Dear lord, no! Have you ever seen a horse restraining from sex? Like I said, I live here to avoid temptations. Kai: Then it must be a hard life, I can’t imagine never allowing myself to have at least some fun. Gabe: Now, the real question is… Why are we talking about my sex life? Kai: … Kai: (4). That is a good question! (5). Fascinating topic, maybe…? Kai: I guess in some way, it almost feels like I know you. Gabe: Don’t tell me the butt viewing, crotch fondling part of my story got your attention? Kai: (6). Not in the slightest. (7). Sorry, but I’m straight! (8). Now when you mention it… (6). Not in the slightest. Kai: I like my partners in the bed chamber to have boobs. (7). Sorry, but I’m straight! Kai: I like my partners in the bed chamber to have boobs. (8). Now when you mention it… Kai: Speaking about awkward moments, huh? Gabe: W-What? You find me attractive? Kai: (9). Nah, I’m just kidding! (10). Mhmm, you better believe it. (9). Nah, I’m just kidding! Kai: I like my partners in the bed chamber to have boobs. Gabe: Phew, that’s a relief! Because while I can find humans attractive, human males just isn’t my thing. Anyway, you don’t seem like such a bad person. Feel free to take a look around while you are staying. Choosing 6-9 will lead to this conversation if you talk to Gabe again. (Talk to him) Gabe: Anything I can help you with, Kai? (After talking to Gabe) Kai: You mentioned hobbies in our previous conversation, what exactly do you do here? (After talking to Gabe) Gabe: Oh yeah, that’s right. (After talking to Gabe) Gabe: I’m an illustrator, I make paintings and artworks. Though I’ve been having an artblock as of late. (After talking to Gabe) Kai: Anything I can do to help? (After talking to Gabe) Gabe: Hmm…? Oh, you mean to get my inspiration back? (After talking to Gabe) Gabe: Wish I knew, then I wouldn’t be in this boring situation with nothing to do. (After talking to Gabe) Gabe: But if you come up with something good, Id be very grateful for it. (After talking to Gabe) Kai: Then I’ll be back once I figure it out. (10). Mhmm, you better believe it. Gabe: H-Haha Ha! Good one…right? S-So… I just remembered I had to, erm…do…stuff. Selecting option (10) will prompt the following conversation when talking to Gabe Gabe: A-Anything I can help you with, Kai? Kai: (11). Are you blushing…? (12). (Spank his rump with a wink) (11). Are you blushing…? Gabe: *Coughs* I’m just…flattered, I suppose. (12). (Spank his rump with a wink) Gabe: H-Hey, friendly hands there! Kai: Well what can I say…? You do indeed have quite a nice and firm rump. Gabe: Umm, t-thanks! Kai: Unless I’m Wrong, you don’t seem too unfamiliar with being approached by a guy. Gabe: …I-It is that obvious, huh? Kai: Either that, or you’re a really odd, shy horse. Is there more to your story than being groped, along with leaving your original home? Gabe: S-Surely you wouldn’t want to hear that? Kai: (13). Yes, I would. (14). Nah, not really. (13). Yes, I would. Kai: So you better start talking, or I’ll have to give that well shaped butt of yours a good spanking! Gabe: H-Haha, you’re a funny guy! …No wait, you weren’t joking? R-Right! Yeah, there is far more to my story then what I’ve already told you. I didn’t lie though, distraction and temptation were indeed the reasons why I left humans behind. But it was also why I left Ancient Haven, I was becoming a bit too…popular. A human probably can’t see the difference, but among my kind, I’m more of a pony. And I can tell you, the large stallions who prefer boys just love young and tight ponies. Kai: Well now, isn’t that interesting… You were the town’s little boytoy, the big stallions plaything to pass time? Gabe: *Blushes* Y-You don’t have to be so graphic! Kai: But it’s the truth, isn’t it? Gabe:It still sounds so wrong when you say it like that, but you are right… I couldn’t get any work done when all the stallions and bulls wanted to play all day, so I had to leave. Sadly, things didn’t get much better once I reached the human civilization. Once they realized I was a furry, more people than I could count would throw money my way. Ride the pony, grooming the horse, fool around in the haystack…uuugh, so many bad puns. That is how I ended up here, I was hoping to put all the mating behind me and focus on my art! Kai: And here we are, huh? So are you telling me you don’t enjoy sex? Gabe: I-I never said that! I enjoy mating as much as the next one, it just became too much with partners in groups. (14). Nah, not really. Kai: But I can think of a few other things we could do besides talking… Gabe: H-Hey! Kai, think what you say! Kai: Is that so…? Well, I’ll make you mine now. And if you resist, I’ll have to get you a leash. So you better behave like a good pony. Gabe: *Blushes heavily* (Talk to him) Gabe: A-Anything I can help you with, Kai? Scene 2 (Exit Gabe’s House to activate) Sphinx: Aww, c’mon Gabie! It’s gonna be lotsa fun, trust me! Gabe: I don’t know, these things never go smoothly. Kai: …Did I interrupt anything? Gabe: A-Ah, Kai! Thanks the gods, you just saved me from a rather awkward conversation! Sphinx: Huh…? Gabie, who is this human? Gabe: My bad, this is my friend, Kai. Kai, let me introduce you to Nipha. Kai: Another furry I see, pleased to meet you. Nipha: I’m usually a bit suspicious about humans, but… Any friend of Gabie, is a friend of mine! Kai: That is good to hear, so what were you two talking about when I got here? Nipha: You know Gabie is an artist, don’t cha? I was trying to convince him to draw me! Kai: The artblock is still haunting you? Gabe: A-Actually, it’s more like she wants me to draw her in person…and in the nude. Nipha: Yeah! Why is that a problem…? Don’t I have a nice body? Kai: (15). You have a gorgeous body! (16). Aren’t you a bit too young? (17). H-Hey, don’t involve me! (15). You have a gorgeous body! Nipha: Nyah, thaaaank you! Gabe: P-Please, don’t encourage her! (16). Aren't you a bit too young? Nipha: *Pouts lips* do you even know how to count age with furries? Just because I don't have huge juicy tits doesn't mean I'm some kid! Kai: S-Sorry (17). H-Hey, don't involve me! Gabe: Geesh, thanks for the help! Nipha: No more excuses! Whip out that big pencil of yours and I’ll get undressed for my pose! Gabe: *Sighs* Can’t anyone save me… Kai: I don’t really understand. She clearly wants to pose for you, so why don’t you just try and draw her? Gabe: You clearly don’t know Nipha well enough… She’ll be all over me before we’re even done… But fine, I’ll try to fight her off when the time comes. Kai: O-Oh… Nipha: *Pouts lips* I’m standing right here, guys! I’m not some lil’ nymph who’ll get all excited and horny only because I’m naked! Nipha: … Nipha: Nyah, who am I kidding! Gabie knows me too well, heeh! He is such a handsome horsie, I just love how he blushes when I grope and fondle him! Gabe: P-Please, Nipha. Nipha: Speaking of which… Squeeky, squeeky says the mouse! Kai: W-What the hell…!? You can’t just walk up to a random man and grope at his…stuff! Nipha: Heeh, if you know a better way to find out the size of your possible partner, you let me know! Kai: S-Say what…!? Gabe: *Sighs* Now you know Nipha… Nipha: (Number of male Magical growth items consumed) (0) Magical growth (1) Mega Magical growth (2) Mega Magical growth - cannot consume anymore (0) Magical growth taken Nipha: Hmm, I'd say you are about the size one would expect form a healthy human. Kai: C-Can you let go of me now…? Nipha: Oopsie, will do! (1) Mega Magical growth taken Nipha: Oooh, I'd say you seem possibly larger than your standard human, not bad at all! Kai: C-Can you let go of me now…? Nipha: Oopsie, will do! (2) Mega Magical growth taken Nipha: Nyah, you’re sooo hung! Gabie, I think you almost have a rival here! Gabe: Erm, we’re not exactly competing… Kai: C-Can you let go of me now…? Nipha: Aww, do I have to…? Nyah, I’ll keep my eyes on you, big boy! Kai: Geesh, guess I should let you get to work then. Gabe: W-Wait, don’t leave me alone with her! Nipha: Nyah, no worries Gabies! We’ll have ever so much fun, you and me! Oh! And I’ll see you around, Kai! (Talk to her) Nipha: Can I have a quick grope again, pleeeease…? (Talk to him) Gabe: Oh man, such bad luck…! Looks like I’ve dropped my pencil somewhere… Scene 3 (Go outside of Gabe’s House, exit the screen, and return) Kai: Hey Gabe, how is… Farah? What are you doing here? Farah: Oh my, you startled me. Kai: I seem to keep running down here during the busy hours. Farah: Don’t worry, I am fine. We just talked about family, and I explained how much he looks like my son. Gabe: A bit weird, I have to admit. I mean, I’m not even human after all. Farah: Neither is my son… Gabe: W-What…? Farah: My son is great at showing me what he wants, but sadly he can’t talk with human tongue. But you can, and you do look so much like my son. Oh, how much I’d want to adopt you into my family. Gabe: L-Lady, I’m an anthro. My species doesn’t work well with a human crowd. Farah: Yes, it would be a shame to hide such a handsome stallion like yourself… Gabe: Kai, little help here…!? Kai: *Chuckles* Kai: (18). Farah, give him a break. (19). Sorry, my hands are tied! (18). Farah, give him a break. Kai: He is sweating like a human right about now, I think he is too kind to refuse you. Farah: *Sighs* I guess it can’t be helped. I don’t want to force myself on a poor, young man. Gabe: Phew, that was a close one… Thanks for saving my neck, Kai. Women get me into trouble like this, because I just can’t say no! Kai: Come on Farah, we should leave the struggling artist to his thoughts. Somehow I think you gaved him a lot to think about! Gabe: F-Funny how things never get boring everytime you come to visit me. Maybe I should lock more often… (19). Sorry, my hands are tied! Kai: Better let the kind lady do her magic, it's not polite to refuse a woman in need. Gabe: B-But I can't...! I need to work, time is money, you know... ? Farah: Don't you worry that handsome snout of yours, I'm the matriarch of a wealthy family. I'll double what ever income you'd lose from entertaining this mature woman. ... game goes into a gabe/farah xxx scene (It grants the Doubtful Payment achievement unlocking and you get the XXX art scene) (Talk to her) Farah: How can such a big horse be so shy…? (After you talk to her) Farah: It’s so adorable! (Talk to him) Gabe: Farah is kind of scary, I get the feeling she is about to pounce me any second… Scene 4 (Exit Gabe’s House and return) (Talk to him) Gabe: Finally some quality time to myself…